Auspicious Beginnings
Overview Summary *Rescue Miku from the White Mantle. *Locate Danthor the Adamant. *Defeat Danthor's forces. Obtained from The Scrying Pool in the Hall of Monuments (select the option "Show me the story of the arrowhead.") Requirements *The Arrowhead *Keiran's Bow equipped (speak to Gwen to receive it) Reward :The reward is automatically granted upon completion. :*5,000 XP :*1,000 Gold :*1,250 Vanguard reputation points :Not stated in the Quest Log: :*2 Medals of Honor for first completion :*5 War Supplies for subsequent completions Followup * The Tarnished Emblem Dialogue :Experience the story of where Keiran has been during his disappearance and how he came to meet the Assassin, Miku. Intermediate dialogue 1 White Mantle Zealot: This one has been following us. What is your name, girl? Miku: Hey, I'm the one asking questions here! Where is the one called Danthor? White Mantle Zealot: You dare to make demands of us? Here. Let me show you how we deal with insolence. Keiran Thackeray: (This doesn't look good.) Miku: Heh, I've seen far worse in my life than the likes of you. Now answer my question! Keiran Thackeray: (Definitely not good.) You there! Your fight is with me! Intermediate dialogue 2 Miku: So, tell me: do you make a habit of showing off in front of girls? Keiran Thackeray: What? It was only my intention to help. Miku: A hand you were very eager to lend, Mister...? Keiran Thackeray: Just call me Keiran. Miku: Well then, Keiran, please call me Miku. Now you can help me find Danthor. Keiran Thackeray: And why should I do that? I've got someplace that I need to get back to. Miku: And yet, you aren't there. I think you'll help for the same reasons you stepped in. Now let's go! Keiran Thackeray: (What have I gotten myself into?) Intermediate dialogue 3 Miku: Danthor! Turn and face me! Danthor the Adamant: I don't have time for this. I must see that this plan is set into motion. Danthor the Adamant: You there. Handle this. Intermediate dialogue 4 Miku: I can't believe his cowardice. He ran! Miku: He was heading to the Maguuma Jungle. Let's press on! Post-quest dialogue Only after completing the quest the first time. Gwen: K-Keiran? He's alive! Thank the Six, I was... Gwen: I was so worried that I'd lost someone else close to me. I don't think I could stand going through that pain again. Gwen: But...where is he now? And why isn't he here? And...and...wait! Who is that with him? Gwen: I need to know more! Please, I know I've asked a lot of you in the past, but I know that I can trust you with this. It's important. Gwen: Please find Keiran, or find some trace of where he has gone! Walkthrough You will be transported to the Watchtower Coast, where you will play as Keiran Thackeray with a special set of skills. Your ally, Miku, has a skill called Promise of Death that "marks" a foe. If you use Keiran's Sniper Shot on the marked foe, it will always trigger +900 damage, effectively granting an instant kill. Miku will call the marked target in team chat, so you'll know which foe to snipe (although this can occasionally be confusing if there is more than one foe with the same name, just check for which one is hexed as Promise of Death is the only hex used by either Miku or Keiran). There a few other synergies between Keiran's and Miku's builds, mostly dealing with conditions that are applied if the foe is already suffering form a certain other condition. Note that Nature's Blessing (your healing skill) is a stance, thus it can be activated at any time. Fight your way through the White Mantle and Peacekeepers, heading west towards Divinity Coast. Just before you reach the outpost, you'll encounter Danthor the Adamant, who will shortly run away. Defeat the group he leaves behind to complete the quest. Notes *You don't have to keep Keiran's Bow equipped throughout the quest; you can swap to a different bow after entering it. *This quest is repeatable, what makes it great for farming Vanguard reputation points (1,250 points in less than 10 minutes). Category:Prophecies quests Category:Repeatable quests